


Not Hungry

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Bleeding Effect, Community: asscreedkinkmeme, Deviates From Canon, Eating Disorders, Gen, Initiates references, Progress Stalled, Prompt Fic, on a boat, post-ACIII
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post ACIII, Shaun's been reliving Gérald Blanc. Gérald had an eating disorder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody on the kink meme asked for _"[Bleeding Effect causing mental illness.](http://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2158.html?thread=12195694#cmt12195694) I don't mean just "going crazy" from the actual side effects of the hallucinations, or the brain damage caused by the Animus... I mean, someone (Desmond, Clay, OC, whoever) is suffering from the Bleeding Effect of some ancestor who was depressed, bipolar, anxious, etc. And because of that, Desmond/whoever starts to develop that illness. Angst ensues...."_

Shaun pushed Rebecca away as she tried to hand him a veggie burger. "I'm not hungry."

"C'mon, try it, you'll like it. It's healthier than meat anyway."

"I'm **not hungry** ," he repeated. "I ate already."

"Bullshit," William said. "You were in the Animus all morning."

"I had breakfast beforehand."

"Four ounces of yogurt and a coffee is hardly what I'd call the breakfast of champions." Rebecca placed the plate firmly in front of Shaun, then sat down across the table and looked at him with soft-eyed concern. "Look, we all miss Desmond... but starving yourself isn't going to bring him back."

"Desmond who?"

Susan scoffed. "C'mon, I know you cared about the guy, despite how you tried to hide it."

Shaun scowled and began to pick the seeds from the top of the bun, muttering something under his breath.

William's brow furrowed. "Did you just say what I thought you said?"

No answer.

"Because it sounded like 'Aveline' something."

Shaun's voice rose out of him, a disturbingly foreign tenor in the anguished words. "This is why Aveline doesn't return my affections! Because _je mange trop, donc je suis gros!_ " He slipped into full-on French by the end.

"Oh, god **damn** it," Rebecca swore loudly.

Susan grabbed the bespectacled man by the shoulders. "You're Shaun Hastings! You are not Gérald Blanc!"

"Quoi?"

She shook him sternly. "Gérald is just your **ancestor**!"

William reached out and plucked Shaun's glasses from his face.

"Mes lunettes!"

"No, these are **Shaun's** glasses. Gérald didn't need glasses, so if you're Gérald, then we can get rid of them." He swung his arm in a wide arc, and Shaun sprang from his seat and ran to the edge of the _Altair II_ , looking over the railing in horror.

"Have you gone completely mad, Bill?!" His speech had now returned to its normal annoyed-Brit style. "Fat chance we'll find an optometrist's to replace those, not out here in the middle of the bloody Pacific!"

"Good. You're with us again."

"Of course I'm 'with you', I can't exactly pull a Desmond and run off!" Shaun spun around and stared daggers at the fuzzy outline of William. "Though maybe I should try! Why in fuck's name did you throw my glasses overboard, you berk?!"

"I didn't." The elder Assassin waggled his wrist, revealing said glasses still in his hand, though Shaun could only barely see them.

"You cheeky bastard."

"It worked, didn't it?"

"What bloody 'worked'?!"

"Shocking you out of the Bleeding Effect. Now come and eat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh allahdamnit I told myself I wouldn't start a new fic until I finished one of my current ones but then this happened
> 
> notes for those of you who aren't familiar with Initiates stuff: "Susan" is [Susan Drayton](http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Susan_Drayton), a Canadian Assassin and the captain of the _Altair II_ , which is a ship that acts as a mobile headquarters for the Brotherhood.


End file.
